Koimura
by otaku209
Summary: Kakashi x Male!Reader x Itachi Set in Imperial Japan Description in story
1. Description

Samurai!Kakashi x Royal!Male!Reader x Royal!Samurai!Itachi (100 Themes Challenge)

*Imperial Japan AU

(M/n) Koimura is a prince who wants to be a samurai like his extremely distant cousins the Uchiha and Hyuuga. His father, Taro Koimura is a lazy, plump, stereotypical king who doesn't believe that royals should be samurai. (M/n) thinks otherwise as he trains behind his father's back with Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji, but mainly Itachi. Itachi is a noble as well, but he wields the status of a samurai. The more he trained (M/n), he found himself falling for his student, whom looked up to him as the perfect master. But even Itachi has flaws.

Kakashi is a common samurai with a high reputation. Unbeknownst to (M/n), Sasuke was trained under Kakashi before he started to train him. One night, while (M/n) is returning home after training with Itachi, he bumps into Kakashi and Obito. The silverette instantly fell in love and dedicates himself to gaining his attention. His hopes were slightly diminished as he overhears Shisui convincing Itachi to make a move on (M/n).

A noble against a commoner seemed nearly impossible, but Kakashi isn't a man to give up. With the help of Obito, he slowly but surely makes himself and his feelings known to the oblivious (M/n). At the same time, Itachi struggles to display his emotions, without scaring away his protégé.

 **©YF-Chan Creations**


	2. Prologue

**Introduction [1/100]**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) Koimura is a prince of the noble Koimura clan, alongside the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. However, unlike his prodigal cousins, (M/n) did not have the overwhelming skills of a samurai. His father Taro Koimura, was a round, plump man whom believed that learning defense was only for his lesser-classmen the daimyo and their samurai.

That didn't cease (M/n)'s will to learn as he secretly met up with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha [at separate times, the younger couldn't stand the older] and occasionally Neji Hyuuga in order to augment his skills in swordsmanship. He slowly but gradually improved, using the tips that Itachi often gave him before ending their training session, while practicing in his family kendo room.

"You need to be a bit quicker on your feet, (N/n)." The raven haired male suggests, piercing his sword into the ground. He holds out his hand, waiting for his protégé to grab it. "Yes, Itachi-sensei." (M/n) grins faintly, his (e/c) hues glimmering in determination. "Wash up and gain rest. Tomorrow the Star Festival begins, I'm sure your father would want you to look extravagant."

Nodding his head, the (h/c) noble brushes off his black kimono and brown hakama. "Will you be accompanying me to lunch tomorrow?" (M/n) questions hopefully, observing his master pull his katana out of the soil and slip it back into its sheath in one swift movement. With a small smile, Itachi replies with an amused tone. "Of course. Don't I always?"

The student feels his face go hot in embarrassment, for a moment when his maven teases him, is extremely rare. "Yes, but it always feels nice to have reassurance." A silky chuckle erupts from Itachi's mouth, catching (M/n) off guard once again. "You've been cautious your whole life, haven't you?" Pouting slightly, the young male turns his head.

"And if I were to say that I was?" The raven cups his cheek, brushing his thumb over a (s/c) cheek. _Then I'd fall for you even more._ The pale man inched closer, onyx eyes focused on the plump lips in front of him, which were slightly parted, as if to invite him in. "Itachi, I see you're getting sensual with little bitty (N/n) again." The said male sighs, closing his eyes.

His immediate cousin [unlike (N/n) who was only considered a cousin through their ancestors] Shisui, jogged up to the duo, swinging an arm around (M/n)'s shoulder, a broad smile decorating his lips. "Don't fret young one! I'll protect you from Itachi the Pervert!" Blushing from his harassment, Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose, eyebrow twitching softly.

To make matters worse, his protégé laughed alongside Shisui, finding amusement in his current predicament. "Who wouldn't kill for one night with a handsome young noble? (M/n), you should head home while the night is still young. Otherwise you could run into some real deviants." The jokester stops joking, his expression stern yet kind. "Right. Father might be worried."

Putting away his katana, (M/n) bows, bidding his farewells. "Have a nice night Shisui, Itachi-sensei!" The curly-haired raven waves, chuckling. "So long!" "Same to you as well." Itachi watches the (h/c) male jog off, before turning to glower at his cousin. "Itachi the Pervert? What other devilish names have you thought up for me?"

Shisui smiles, "It was only at a moment's notice, 'Tachi. I have no other names." "Hn."

Kakashi and Obito strolled leisurely around Konoha, chatting about the latest gossip that has been going around the village. "Kurenai is most definitely in love with Asuma. That anyone could tell." The Uchiha nods his head in agreement, adding laughter for emphasis. "But she doesn't know that he has his sights set on Shikamaru, the student."

Obito replies, feeling pity for the heterosexual woman. "Oh? I haven't heard of that yet." Kakashi raises an eyebrow, before narrowing them, resting a hand on his sword. The sound of footsteps rushing towards the exit of the Uchiha compound was evident enough to bring up his guard. As a man of his reputation, many ninja and rival samurai sought out his life.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of a young man running his way, his eyes a brilliant (e/c) shade and his hair a vibrant (h/c). His black kimono was slightly disheveled, exposing his flawless (s/c) chest. Completely lost in his own world, the silver haired swordsman didn't notice the angelic figure closing more distance with each step until suddenly, they collided.

"M-My apologies!" (M/n) flushed in mortification, bowing multiple times. He may have been a prince, but he knows his manners, unlike his father, whom could be currently lying in bed while the servants brought him his food. Kakashi's pupils expanded at the scent his subject of admiration emitted, as it slowly wafted into his nose, overriding his common sense.

"No problem…" He murmurs in a dazed state, turning his head to follow after (M/n), who rushed past him in order to return to the Koimura compound. _His hakama has a white koi fish on it._ **{above}** Kakashi notes, before stiffening. "A koi fish. Is he from the Koimura clan?" Obito nods his head, not fazed by the sight of the young noble speeding out of his clan's compound.

"He is Itachi's protégé I've been telling you about, (M/n) Koimura. I had a hunch that you might have taken a liking to him." Obito chuckles at his comrade's befuddled expression. "This is more than just a liking, Obito. He's perfect." The raven snorts loudly, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "You've got to be pulling my leg! It's not like you to fall in love so quickly!"

Grunting in annoyance, Kakashi glares at the smaller male. "Tomorrow is the Star Festival, I'll be making a commitment to him, and will follow through to the end." This caused Obito to laugh harder as he held his stomach, tears threatening to leak from his onyx eyes. "Don't hold your breath Kakashi, you and love are two words that should never be together."

 _I_ _ **will**_ _make my presence known to him. It's a promise._


	3. Chapter 1

**Smile [2/100]**

 **Note: I made some modifications to the story. If any of you bothered to read the description, then you'd know what I'm talking about ^.^'**

Third P.O.V

"Stop grinning as if you got struck by Benzaiten's* arrow." Obito grumbles, realizing how the edge of Kakashi's eye has been crinkled, like he were smiling. The silver haired male ignores his demand, releasing a sigh as he continued to write his wish on a piece of paper. Today was the Star Festival, and he was going to make his silly daydream a reality.

The irritable Uchiha's negative aura was diminished by the sight of his long-time friend, way before Kakashi came along. Rin wore her usual bright smile, humming a soft tune as she strolled down her psychological trail that led her straight to Obito. "I'm not the only one who seems as if he was lucky to get kissed by a goddess, Obito. Your face is covered in pink."

The raven pats his cheeks, taking notice of how warm they were. "Shut your trap, stupid Kakashi." Chuckling at his crony's weak insult, Kakashi finishes his elegantly written wish on the strip of vellum and the words read;

 _Gain the affection of Koimura clan's noble (M/n) Koimura._

"My lord, it's time for you to awaken. You've been asleep for quite a while now." (M/n) groggily cracked an eye open, grunting at how bright his sleeping quarter was. "May you draw the first layer of my curtains please? There's much too light in here." The servant nods her head, signalling for the other maid to complete his request. "Up you go." The head servant assists her master in sitting up as he releases a yawn.

"Today, Master Taro has asked us to make you look wonderous." Manami ─ the head maid ─ informs the (h/c) male, who was scratching the crown of his head while looking around his oversized room. "Oh. That's correct, today is the Star Festival. Itachi-sensei is supposed to be accompanying me to lunch." He murmurs, before shoving off his (f/c) comforter, and leaving his warm heaven.

Manami grins gently, pulling out a red silk haori-kimono with black cherry blossoms decorating the edge of each opening and a simple gray hakama. "Right now, Master Itachi is having tea with your father. They are discussing your schedule for today." (M/n)'s eyes widened, before he pouted. "I'm mature. I can plan out my own day." He crossed his arms and glared at the ground, puffing up his cheeks.

The servants giggled softly at their young lord's attitude. Flicking his forehead, Manami smirks playfully at him. "You seem like a child to me. The way you throw a fit at the smallest of things." (M/n)'s face went red. "I-I do not! Quit teasing me! Bully!" The brunette laughs, before calming herself down. A knock on the door interrupts the Koimura's harrassment session as Itachi's voice sounded throughout the room.

"(N/n), are you decent yet?" Manami glances at the younger male, who wore only the first layer of his kimono. "Somewhat. Would you like to finish dressing him, Master Itachi?" From the other side of the door, the raven's face went a soft pink. "Manami! Don't suggest such crude things!" (M/n) wailed, his face erupted in a bloody red. "I don't see why not. I'm coming in."

"What? No! Itachi-sensei I'm only in my underclothes!" Manami and her assistant servant left the room as the Uchiha came in giggling to each other. Raising a brow at the unfamiliar bump hidden underneath the covers, Itachi released a gentle laugh. "Hiding under the sheets will do you no justice." His tone was full of amusement as he grabbed the top layer to (M/n)'s kimono.

The (h/c) noble peeked his head out from the blankets, (e/c) eyes wide and showing underdevelopment. "Don't let Shisui's words bother you. That fool was just trying to make me seem like a bad influence." (M/n) slowly emerged from his cover, the skin on his face still a soft maroon. _I don't want Itachi-sensei to see me in such an dishonorable state. I haven't even cleaned my teeth!_

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Itachi smiled gently at his student, beckoning him to come closer. (M/n) watched as his master's deft fingers swiftly fixed his kimono, not a movement wasted. "After lunch, I wanted to take you to the theatre. Then maybe we could watch the fireworks." The taller male murmurs, tying the string to the gray hakama that had the Koimura clan's symbol embroided on it.

"I don't mind. Anything you do is fine with me, Itachi-sensei." (M/n) slipped on his haori-kimono and his setta sandals. "Just 'Itachi' is fine. Call me Sensei when we're training." The raven corrects, holding the Koimura's chin inbetween his thumb and forefinger. Flushing from the contact, (M/n) nods his head. "Yes, Itachi-sen…Itachi." The Uchiha grabs his hand, guiding him out of the room. "Ready to go?"

"Ah! I forgot to brush my teeth!"

Kakashi released a sigh, how did a noble and a commoner even become friends? Well a noble like Sasuke and a commoner like Naruto anyways. "Useless. Your handwriting is so messy, that even Vega and Altair* wouldn't want to read it." Sasuke insults, narrowing his eyebrows at the sight of smeared ink on the paper. "Bastard! It's not about how neat my caligraphy is! It's about the wish, prissy boy!"

"Hn. How can the gods tell what your wish is, if they it's illegible, idiot." The blonde angrily balls his fist, threatening to pour ink all over the noble's kimono. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei? What did you wish for?" Sakura questions curiously, her green eyes wide and eager. At that very moment, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of his older brother, who was walking alongside his trainee.

Kakashi had also caught on, but not because of Itachi. It was the angelic laugh that put the god Hotei's laughter to shame. "Shisui always comes at imperfect timing! He got himself kicked out of the tea house!" (M/n) chuckles, burying his face in Itachi's arm. A frown marred the silver haired samurai's lips as he observed how intimate they were. "My brother is still trying to woe (N/n) into becoming his." Sasuke grunts.

Completely forgetting her question, Sakura coos about how happy Itachi seemed. "His eyes are so bright they're almost a grey color!" Naruto chuckles at his pink haired friend, who was dead set on shipping (M/n) and Itachi together. _A noble and a noble. They would most certainly support it. The Uchiha clan and the Koimura clan both have strong warriors. And if they combine that power, they could rule the world._

Kakashi's crestfallen expression deepens at the thought. However, he made a promise, and he was not about to give up the day he made it. He is Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye [thanks to Obito, who thought he was going to die and carelessly gave it away.] and his love for (M/n) was not one to be trifled with. "Uh, Kakashi-sensei? What's with that creepy look in your eye?" Naruto stares at his teacher warily, pointing a shaky finger.

*"Stop grinning as if you got struck by Benzaiten's arrow." **Benzaiten or Benzai-ten is the Japanese love goddess.**

* Vega and Altair are the two gods that they're celebrating for. They're the reason for the Star Festival.


	4. Chapter 2

**Innocence [3/100]**

 **Note: It's about time Kakashi and (M/n) meet again ne?**

Third P.O.V

Itachi frowned at his servant, who practically begged for him to return home. There was important business that needed to be settled between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. He turned his head towards (M/n), whom was gazing at the fireworks with a broad smile. His (e/c) eyes sparkled at the thought of being introduced to new colors each time a rocket shot into the sky.

Sighing, the raven looked back to his nervous messenger. With a glare, he released an annoyed grunt. "I will be there momentarily. I have to alert (M/n) of my whereabouts." Shakily nodding his head, the servant scurried off, sweat trailing down his forehead. _Master Itachi is_ _ **not**_ _pleased…_ (M/n) looked over his shoulder, the sound of footsteps heading his way warning him that someone was approaching.

A soft caress to the Koimura's shoulder and he instantly knew it was his sensei. "Are you alright? You seem troubled." Itachi's eyebrows slowly unfurrowed as he gazed into (M/n)'s concerned face. "There's an important meeting I must attend. I'm afraid I won't be able to continue to watch the rest of the celebration with you. Can I make it up with dinner at 8:30?"

The (h/c) haired male blushed softly but agreed nonetheless. "I'll be meeting you at the usual teahouse." Itachi hesitated, before placing a tender kiss to (M/n)'s forehead and turning around in order to head towards the Hyuuga compound, where the meeting was taking place. Staring forlornly at the sky, the young noble released a sigh, pouting slightly. "Itachi is always so busy. I wish he had a little more time to spend with me…"

(M/n) shakes his head right after, scolding himself for being selfish. "I'll just go to the pond then, and wait for his return."

Kakashi was slightly annoyed. It pained him to seem like the third-wheel, since Rin and Obito were being awfully intimate. A little voice in his head mentioned that he wouldn't be so lonely if a certain prince was in his arms. _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ The silverette shook his head gently, his eyes no longer focused on the words to his book, but rather to the familiar figure by the pond.

His breathing hitched slightly at the symbol on the back of the red haori-kimono. A yin-yang style of a black and a white koi fish. "Hey Kakashi, there goes your 'lover'." Obito teases, snickering slightly as his compeer's face went red. His heart pounded so hard he thought he was going to vomit and his stomach flipped violently ─ a sign that his fight-or-flight response was starting to kick in.

"Maybe you should accompany him. He looks lonely and bored, just like…you?" Rin moved her head around, searching for Kakashi, who was no longer in his designated area. Panting heavily Kakashi's back was pressed against the wall and his hands trembled slightly. _What are you afraid for? Coward!_ His subconscious wasted no time in spitting insults at him, tearing down his self-confidence even more.

"Hush. I can't face him yet…" The silver haired samurai mutters to himself, gazing in the direction of the pond with a soft expression. (M/n) had a small childish grin on his face as he played with the fish in the water. The (s/c) noble poked his tongue out in disgust as he felt his finger trace against the fish, a slimy sensation overcoming his limb. "Wicked gross…," he murmurs, but that didn't stop him from doing it again.

A grip on his shoulder draws his attention away from the water. "Itachi? You are early." (M/n)'s hope faltered slightly at the sight of a familiar stranger. "My apologies, I'm not who you're seeking. I'm Kakashi Hatake." The older held his breath, waiting to see any type of negative reaction. He was instead, provided with a bright warm smile that contrasted greatly with the dark and somewhat chilly night.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan Eye. I accidently ran into you the other day. Oh!" (M/n) stood up in a frenzy, wiping his hand on his hakama, which was already tainted with grass stains. Manami was going to give him quite the scolding when he retired for the night. Holding out his arm, the Koimura's smile widens. "I'm (M/n) Koimura, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kakashi couldn't help but give a grin of his own.

He grasps, (M/n)'s hand, which was significantly smoother and smaller than his own. "Same to you as well, my lord." His body was completely relieved of any anxiety. Yes, Kakashi Hatake was back in the game for sure. And this time, he _really_ won't back down. "Do you want to accompany me for a walk?" The samurai suggests, gaining more confidence each second he observes (M/n)'s warm and welcoming expression.

"I don't see why not."

 **Kakashi: Read Section A**

 **Itachi: Read Section B**

 **Section A**

Kakashi flushed softly from behind his mask, as (M/n) grabs his hand, running towards a street performance. "Ah! Look! It's an actor!" They squeezed through the crowd, only making it halfway through before they could move no further. "Curse my father's genes for being short. I can't see." (M/n) struggled to see over a tall man that was in front of him, getting onto his tip toes and attempting to peer over his shoulder.

Kakashi gazed at him fondly, chuckling at how eager he was to see the performer. "How about I take you to the theatre? It's less crowded around this time." He hoped that (M/n) wasn't bothered about going to the theatre twice, being as he already went once with Itachi. "Well…" (M/n) looked at the clock tower, realizing that it was an hour past 8:30, and Itachi hasn't come searching for him.

"Sure. I was supposed to be having dinner with my master, but I think he's still busy at a meeting." Kakashi's heart soared at the great unfortunate news. Seems like Itachi isn't so perfect after all. "After the show, I can take you out for dinner if you like?" He knew that he was carelessly testing waters, but what could go wrong? Either way he has already spent the festival bonding with (M/n).

"I don't mind. Although I guess I'll have to worry about returning home late." Kakashi chuckled at how he was reacting. A grown man should not have to be wary about what time he returns to his home so long as he is there. "Then I shall walk you. It would be an honor to walk side-by-side with the noble (M/n)." The Koimura blushes at the compliment. "The next show is on in about ten minutes. We should hurry."

Grabbing his hand, Kakashi leads his curious guest in the direction of the theatre, relishing the moment when he and (M/n) get to bind hands such as now. "Seems like Kakashi has finally toughened up his gut." Obito mutters, grinning at how ecstatic his friend was. "Itachi's gonna tear that servant to shreds for making him miss dinner with (N/n)." He chuckles to himself, leaping off of the roof.

 **Section B**

After walking around the village a bit with Kakashi, (M/n) glanced at the clock tower, noting that it was 8:23. "Forgive me, Kakashi. I have to go meet up with my master for dinner. But, I'd like to go on a walk with you again. It was very enjoyable." The taller male smiles softly, after releasing a bitter sigh. "I casually stroll around Konoha from time to time, so you're free to join me whenever you see me."

Nodding his head, (M/n) rushes off, apologizing to a passerby that he bumped into. By the time he reached the teahouse, he was panting heavily and slightly sweaty. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his discomposure. "You are late, (N/n)." He strolls up to his (h/c) protégé, using one hand to cup his chin. "While you were gone, I played with the fishes. Then I went on a stroll with Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. And, you are late too."

Itachi chuckles a bit. "I did rush to get here. Take off your hakama, it has grass stains." (M/n) looked down at his knees in surprise. There were two bold green stains that contrasted greatly with the dull gray of his bottoms. "You also have dirt on your cheek." Itachi took out his cloth, while (M/n) clumsily removed his hakama while trying to be discreet. It reminded him of Sasuke as a child, struggling to undress.

"Here, please stay still…" Itachi rubbed the marking off of his skin, using his saliva to wet the cloth. The Koimura turned red. "H-Hey! That's an indirect kiss you know…and only lovers kiss." The raven sent (M/n) an amused look, releasing his chin, since he was done cleansing his face. "It almost sounds as if you _want_ me to kiss you." He chuckled at (M/n)'s embarrassed expression.

Leaning in closer, Itachi pecked him on the forehead once again. "You didn't even realize, the first time I osculated you." (M/n) cocked his head to the side. "Osculated? What does that mean?" "Kiss, foolish young one." Puffing out his cheeks slightly, the (h/c) male got onto his tip toes, also using his master's shoulders as leverage, and kissed Itachi on the forehead.

"I've 'osculated' you. Now let's eat, I'm starving!" The Uchiha smiles, ruffling his hair. "Okay."


	5. Chapter 3

**Childhood [4/100]**

 **Note: This is based on (M/n)'s first time meeting the Uchiha(s).**

Third P.O.V

(M/n)'s eyes stayed cast on the ground, his fingers nervously fiddling with the sleeve of his kimono. Today, his father, Taro, was going to introduce him to the Uchiha clan's noble family. "Chin up, young lord. Take pride in your status." Manami chastises, tilting his head upwards. "Yes, Miss Manami." He murmurs, lifting his head up, but covering his mouth with his hands, the kimono sleeve too long for his arms.

The Koimura prince's (e/c) eyes glanced around the compound, taking in every detail, so that when things got complicated, he could easily find a secluded place to ball his eyes out. Taro sent him a reassuring smile, patting his plump stomach. "Don't look so skittish, son. You have the same tough gut like your father." Manami snorts quietly. _Insatiable gut is more like it._

"Ah, you must be little (M/n) that Taro told me about." Mikoto smiles gently, squatting down to his level and taking notice of how timid he was. "Don't worry, we don't bite. Well maybe my husband." Manami and Mikoto chuckle in symphony as (M/n)'s eyes widened in fear. "B-Bite?" Fugaku grunted in disapproval, sending his wife a stoic look. "I'm no biter. I'm a grown man."

"My son will show you around the compound. I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly." A young boy with kind and wise onyx eyes entered his line of sight. His mere presence was enough to loosen up (M/n)'s tense shoulders. Mikoto grinned at how quick the Koimura's aura changed. "My name's Itachi. Let's have a pleasing day, okay?"

The (h/c) boy nods his head, smiling softly. "Right." Even though he agreed, he made no move to follow after the majestic young Uchiha. With an encouraging shove from Manami, (M/n) slowly walked behind Itachi, reaching for the back of his yukata so that he didn't get lost. "Big brother!" A desperate voice called, drawing the raven's attention away from (M/n)'s curious gaze.

"Is this the prince that Mother was talking about?" Sasuke questions eagerly, practically bouncing off the ground. His wide innocent onyx eyes stared at (M/n) expectantly, waiting for him to say something. "This is my younger brother, Sasuke." Itachi introduces, smiling fondly at the smaller Uchiha. Just by observing, (M/n) could tell that their relationship was very close and built on loyalty.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any siblings, unless you add the three koi fish in his pond. They've been with him ever since he was born. Bowing a bit, the Koimura sends Sasuke a small grin. "My name is (M/n). Pleased to meet you." The younger male grins broadly, sparkles in his eyes. "How cool! You remind me of big brother a lot!" Itachi blushes slightly.

He's always been distant to others, but that didn't mean that he wasn't kind. Always eager to discover something new, Itachi didn't really have the time to make friends. However, the moment he saw that same look in (M/n)'s eye ─ the look that wants to know everything and anything ─ Itachi knew that he wouldn't have to make much effort to befriend this one.

(M/n) stared forlornly in the kendo room, watching as two Uchiha dueled together in order to up bring their strength. "Do…Do you want to become a samurai?" Sasuke whispers, not wanting to interrupt their session. The (h/c) noble nods his head once. "Very much. But father is afraid of letting me." The young raven frowns a little. "But why? Being a samurai is almost a requirement for the Uchiha and Hyuuga."

A quick picture of (M/n)'s mother passed by his mind. "My father is afraid because…my Mother was killed by a rogue samurai who went ninja. But that doesn't change my mind, I still want to learn swordsmanship." Sasuke smiles toothily, taking (M/n) by surprise. "Itachi is almost a samurai. Soon I'll become a samurai too! Then we can train you in secret!"

Mouth opening and closing, the older noble gapes at the boy in astonishment. "You are very brilliant for your age, Sasuke." The Uchiha blushes at the compliment, standing up straight and puffing out his chest. "Of course I am. I'm an Uchiha!" "Boasting doesn't suit you, Sasuke." Itachi and Shisui strolls up to the duo, the latter being the one who spoke. "Whatever…" Sasuke pouts, crossing his arms.

"You must be Prince (M/n)." The curly raven does an overdramatic bow, before looking up with a crooked playful smirk. "Pleasure to meet you, your highness." (M/n) flushed in embarrassment, his cloth covered hands covering his lower face. "No need t-to be so formal. Just (M/n) is fine, please." Shisui laughs at his discomposure, pulling him into a casual side hug.

"Well aren't you a mousy one. No worry, when around Big Brother Shisui, all your troubles will dance away." He winks in the Koimura's direction causing Itachi to sigh. "Quit sputtering nonsense. (M/n), you must be hungry now. Let's go eat." Nodding his head, (M/n) latches on to Itachi's sleeve ─ a habit he's quickly grown into ─ and follows him into the dining area.

"He's Itachi's type I tell you." Shisui murmurs, Sasuke nodding his head in agreement. "Very. I've never seen Big Brother get attached to someone so quickly." The younger brother finally processed what happened. "W-Wait! But that means he won't have any time for _me_! Big Brother! Please slow down!"


	6. Chapter 3-5

**Advertisement [5/100]**

Third P.O.V

(M/n) woke up with a smile on his face as he remembered his night with {Kakashi/Itachi}. It was definitely one he wouldn't forget. Manami had open the door, peering in her head. "Master (M/n)? You are up early." She exaggerates, chuckling lightly at her lord's pout. "You're going to make the readers think I always sleep in late…" The brunette released a sigh, walking into the room and besides the bed.

Beckoning her young master closer she whispered into his ear. "You're going off script, idiot." The (h/c) male grunts, clearing his throat. "Er, I mean, I do not _always_ sleep until late." The camera man gave a thumbs up. "Today, you will be having lunch with Master Taro. Right now, he is participating in a meeting." (M/n) shoveled off his blankets, getting out of bed. _A long warm bath will serve me well._

"Is there anything else I should know?" "The bathroom isn't prepared yet." Manami warns, not wanting to disappoint him. "I shall do it on my own then. I appreciate you telling me." (M/n) looks at her strangely. "No, seriously. They didn't set up the bathroom yet." Sending a forced smile, the (h/c) noble gives her a confused look. "And I said, I shall prepare it myself. Thank you…" Manami growls in annoyance.

"Dumb ass, the workers came late! We have to skip the bathroom scene! If you weren't so focused on yourself, you would've known!" " _ **CUT!**_ " The director waved his arms wildly, glaring at the duo. "What the hell is your problem (N/n)?! Everything flew off track!" Narrowing his (e/c) eyes, (M/n) flipped him off. "News Flash, Dai, I haven't had my damn _coffee_! So _sorry_ if I seem a bit aloof okay?!"

Naomi stripped from her maid's costume, ripping off her brown wig. "We're not like you (M/n). We don't need coffee in order to function correctly." Itachi walked onto the stage set, holding up what should've been a yukata. "There's bleach stains on this, and it's ripped." The ravenette states with in an annoyed tone. "Someone, please get Itachi a new yukata! Royal purple!" Dai shouts, eyebrow twitching as people scurry around.

Kakashi was completely lax, reading the latest _Fifty Shades of Grey: Icha Icha Version_ "What is going on today guys?! The last 4 scenes went by perfectly!" (M/n) glowered at his director. "Screw this. I'm going on break! And Naomi can kiss my ass. Someone keep her away from me." Dai stared at him incredulously. "You can't go on break yet! We didn't even go through the first 1/10 of the scene!"

Sasuke growls viciously at the worker who tripped and fell in front of him. "Move out of my way! I need to have a talk with _Naruto_!" The blonde instantly drops his cup of instant ramen, spilling it all over his orange and black yukata. "Naruto! What did you do?!" Dai screams in fury as Sasuke marches up to the tan actor. "He slept with someone from the Red-Light District! _That's_ what he did!"

Taro releases a sigh, taking off his fake fat and his semi-bald cap. "I knew this was a waste of time…" Neji nods his head in agreement, walking into the changing rooms so that he can get dressed back in normal clothing. "Taro! Neji! Get back in position!" "If someone doesn't get me my coffee in _5 seconds_ …" The co-director jumps at the frightening look in (M/n)'s eyes. "H-Here, you can have mine. Just take the cap off."

"You'd open your legs for anyone! I knew dating you was a bad idea!" Naruto struggled to talk as Sasuke strangled him. (M/n) released a content sigh after sipping his vanilla latte. "I asked Naru to come with me. He didn't sleep with anyone ─ but I did." The blonde feverishly nods his head in agreement. "I-I only cheated one time! And that was two years ago!" Deidara face palms. "You're really stupid, yeah."

Sasori grunts typing rapidly on his phone. "You're not supposed to admit to things like that." Dai released a pitiful groan. "You all are a bunch of misfits when not acting." "When are we going to go on scene?! I'm tired of watching these fuckers!" Hidan growls, playing around with his pocket knife that had a Jashin symbol engraved on the metal. "In a while okay, now shut the hell up! I'm trying to think!" Dai massaged his temple irritably.

"Sai! Kiba! Be prepared, I think you two are in the next scene." Both brunettes nod their heads, before returning to a game of poker. "Three aces." Sai mutters, causing Kiba to slam his head on the table. Pulling out a hundred dollar bill, he begrudgingly places it on the top of the cards. Akamaru whined quietly. "Inuzuka! I said no animals allowed!" Shisui and Obito exchanged glances, snickering at the scene happening in front of them

"Well, this chapter was an epic fail. Nice going YF-Chan." Dai growls angrily. "Hey! It's named 'Advertisement' for a reason! You didn't think this honestly was a part of the real storyline did you? Dumbass." "You created me! So _you're_ the real dumbass, dumbass! Who even breaks the Fourth Wall anymore?!" The author stares at (M/n), who was saving Naruto from Sasuke and points to him.

"He does."

 **Note: I had no idea what to write, so I skipped to the next theme which was Advertisement and this was the first thing that came to my head. The real story will continue tomorrow ^.^**


End file.
